


Then and Now

by heartbreakhotel



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakhotel/pseuds/heartbreakhotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, sex for them was rough, but times have changed and so have they. Bret and Shawn look back on past sex as they rekindle their relationship in the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are scenes in the past. The rest is present day.

_  
**Fic: Then and Now**   
_

  
Title: Then and Now  
Author: [](http://shawnxbret.livejournal.com/profile)[ **shawnxbret**](http://shawnxbret.livejournal.com/)  
Type:  _Fanfic._  
Pairing(s):  _Bret Hart/Shawn Michaels_  
Rating:    
_NC-17 some roughness and graphic sexual detail_  
Disclaimer:  _I don't own these guys. The WWE does. I'm not making money from this._  
Summary:  Shawn and Bret remember how sex used to be for them, compared to how it is now.  
Note: The italics are scenes in the past. The rest is present day.

  


Bret ushered Shawn into his dressing room and closed the door. They started kissing, not wasting a moment now that they were alone. Bret backed Shawn up to the wall and sank to his knees, hungrily unclasping Shawn’s belt and freeing his growing erection from his pants.

“I remember how this used to be,” Bret said. Shawn grunted.

  
_Shawn dragged Bret into the dressing room, slamming the door. He kissed Bret violently, grinding his erection into Bret’s. He pulled him towards the wall and unzipped his pants._   


  
_“What if somebody comes in?” Bret asked._   


  
_“Learn to live dangerously,” Shawn said with a grin, guiding Bret’s mouth onto his cock, gasping as the warmth surrounded him. “Oh, fuck.” He looked down to see Bret working his cock furiously with his mouth. “God.”_   


Bret suppressed the memory and took Shawn’s cock in his mouth, this time working it slowly, deliberately. The time for furious, pent up, frustrated desire had left them behind; they were older and wiser now. Bret let his tongue run down the underside of Shawn’s cock and felt him shiver, but he was in no hurry. They had another day and a half before Shawn had to get back to his family, and Bret intended to savor every moment.

  
_There was a knock on the door. Bret made to move, but Shawn grabbed his head, too close to want to stop. Shawn thrust his cock almost down Bret’s throat and came. Bret stood up angrily and spat in the trashcan, wiping his mouth. Shawn zipped up his pants and gave Bret a wicked grin. Bret returned a cold stare._   


Shawn grabbed at the wall, digging his fingers into the bricks as he came in Bret’s mouth, gasping his name like it was sacred. Bret swallowed and pulled away, smiling. There was a knock at the door, but Bret was in no hurry. 

“I’ll be right there,” he yelled, jerking Shawn’s cock gently and licking away the last of his seed. He got to his feet and kissed Shawn deeply, pressing his clothed erection into Shawn’s leg.

“If you’re busy, I can come back later,” Natalya said from outside the door.

“Yeah, you do that, honey. I’ll catch up with you in a bit.” Bret yelled back. He turned back to Shawn, who smiled and put a hand on Bret’s cock through his pants.

  
_Bret opened the door a crack, hiding his obvious erection and trying to bite down his frustration. “What do you want?” he said angrily, then bit back a sigh as he saw Owen standing there. He hadn’t meant to snap at his brother, but his timing was the worst._   


  
_“Sorry,” Owen said, with a hurt look on his face, “I guess I caught you at a bad time. I’ll see you later.” He wandered off down the hallway. Bret wanted to follow, but Shawn pulled him back into the dressing room and shut the door, pinning Bret against it._   


_“You’ll have plenty of time to see him later,” Shawn said. He was hard again, and on Bret in a second, kissing him, grinding his erection into him, making him forget everything in the world but Shawn Michaels_.

Shawn was down on his knees now, and Bret was up against the wall. He took Bret’s cock in his mouth and sucked gently, teasingly, and Bret gasped. It had never been so intimate between them as it was now, and that was even hotter than the frustrated fire that had used to burn between them. Bret squirmed against the wall and cried out Shawn’s name as he came, and Shawn smiled as he swallowed and rose to his feet. He took Bret in his arms, kissing him gently.

  
_Bret sat alone, naked, feeling Shawn’s sticky seed trickling out of him. Shawn had fucked him hard and he had loved every second of it, and then Shawn had left, as always. They were lovers, but they weren’t friends. Sometimes Bret couldn’t stand the sight of the man, even as his body ached for him. He wondered if it was the same for Shawn, yet they were bound together by this thing that Bret could not define. Was mutual hate and lust stronger than mutual love? He didn’t know._   


  
_There were times when he wanted to talk to Owen, to spill out the truth about everything that was going on, but he was scared that his brother would never look at him the same way if he told him he loved to be used by Shawn Michaels. He buried his head in his hands, suddenly craving a shower, suddenly feeling like the filthiest, lowest being in the world. That was what Shawn did to him, yet he kept going back, time and time again._   


“You should go and catch up with Natalya,” Shawn said, his hands on Bret’s shoulders. Bret thought he saw a momentary sadness there. He wondered if Shawn was remembering the last time they had done this too.

“Yeah, I probably should,” Bret said. 

“Bret?” Shawn said, as Bret zipped up and reached the door. 

Bret turned. “Shawn?”

“I’m a different person now, Bret. I hope you understand that. Back then... I was selfish. I was a jerk to you, so many times...” Shawn looked at his feet awkwardly.

“I was a jerk too, sometimes,” Bret said, “That’s who we were, not who we are now.” He walked back to Shawn and embraced him. “Meet me for dinner, later?”

“You bet,” Shawn said, smiling at his lover as he left. Sometimes he wondered how Bret had ever forgiven him for the things he’d done, but somehow he had. Now every time they were together Shawn thanked God for this second chance to redeem himself.   


 


End file.
